A Different Naruto REwrite
by titanseige
Summary: Naruto taken away at birth to be train in the art of shinobi returns at the age of 12 just how strong is he and what is going to happen


I decided to rewrite my first story don't really want to write summery of the story because I don't really know what direction I'm going to take that story in just yet and this is going to be the new prologue to it hope you enjoy.

Normal

_Thought_

The tent flap open as a young man walks and kneels down next to an old man. The old man turns to him and says, "I'm glad you came. I know our last meeting did not end so well but I have a favor to ask of you."

The young man replies, "Anything you wish Hogomoro-sama. I will always be willing to do anything you may ask of me."

Hogmoro, "I need you to look after my sons without interfering in their lives. Something tells me that after they both die their spirit will be reincarnated and this cycle will continue."

Young man, "Let me teach you the secret behind my immortality. This way you can watch over them yourself."

"Please, your secret is an abomination to nature. You will live a lonely life. I am not sad about my passing and I have learned of a way to speak to their reincarnation after they have pass."

"I see. How will I know who they have reincarnated into?"

"Watch both Indra and Ashura in this lifetime and you will be able to recognize them in all their future lives." With those final word Hogomoro passes away.

-Time Skip (15 years)-

A group of people gathered around an old man's bed. One of them speaks, "Ashura-sama thank you for all you have done for us."

Ashura, "I was only following my father's teaching and I do not know how I'm going to face him after what I have done."

Another man responds, "Your father will understand. You did it to protect all of us. Indra was going to destroy us all if you had not stopped him."

"He was my brother I should have found a different way (cough) (cough)." Ashura replied heatedly.

"Father please take it easy," said a middle-aged man kneeling next to Ashura.

"Watch out for all of them and for our family as well," whispered Ashura with his final breath.

-Time Skip (to Battle at the Valley of the End)-

Unknown to both Hashirama and Madara there was a man watching their fight with a sad expression on his face. The man thought to himself. _They were so close to being able to work and live happily together. If it wasn't for Indra pride they would have been able to do something great_.

-Time Skip (Bell test for Jiraya, Tsunade and Orochimaru)-

At the end of the bell test that Hiruzen had given to his student, Jiraya had been the one to end up tied to a post while his teammates got a good laugh. Hidden in the forest a spectator was deep in thought. _These two, Jiraya and Orochimaru, could be next incarnation of Indra and Ashura. I need to keep a close eye on these two._

-Time Skip-

Laughter could be heard coming from a cabin as its four occupant where having their evening meal. When all of a sudden the oldest of the four stood up abruptly. "Is there something wrong Jiraya-sensei?" Asked the boy with red hair and purple eyes with rings around his pupil.

"Is it shinobis coming to attack us?" asked the boy with spikey orange hair.

"Its nothing that you two need to concern yourself with. Konan can you make sure that Yahiko and Nagato stay here and finish their dinner I have a guest that I need to attend to," Jiraya said as he flips his card on the wall.

"Of course Jiraya-sensei. Will you be long?" Asked the girl with long purple hair.

Jiraya doesn't respond as the door to the cabin shuts behind him. He walks thirty paces into the forest before being coming face to face with man. "You really don't age do you?" Jiraya asked the man.

"That is not important at the moment. I came here to talk to you about that boy." The man responded with a serious look on his face.

"You mean Nagato. Does this have anything to do with what you told old man Sarutobi? Are you going to let me in on what you guys were talking about?"

"Yes this is about Nagato, yes this has to do with what I had told Sarutobi about, and no I'm not going to tell you what it is about and nether is he. Nagato rinnegan is not natural he did not develop or inherited on his own."

"What do you mean by not natural?"

"All I can tell you is that there is no way a boy his ability would be able to awaken the rinnegan. You need to be vigilant around that boy."

"If your not going to tell me what this is about then I'm going to tell you to not mettle in my affair." With that Jiraya walks away and the man disappears into the ground.

-Time Skip-

In an open field a man, a boy in his early teens and a girl stand around waiting for the fourth member of their team to show up.

"Why can't Obito ever show up to our meeting on time?" asked the boy with a mask covering half his face and grey hair that defied gravity.

"I'm sure Obito has a good excuse for being late." Answered the man spikey blonde hair.

"Look here he comes running now." Pointed out the girl with red hair.

"Sorry I'm late everyone had to stop and help an old lady carry her grocery." Said the boy in between panting for breath. Kakashi starts to scold Obito on his tardiness while Obito pays him no attention and is instead starts off a conversation with the girl with the red hair who he calls Rin. In the tree a man watches Kakashi and Obito interaction with knit eyebrows. _Did Indra and Ashura finally reincarnate into these two. No something still doesn't feel right. It's not these two._

-Time Skip (Eight months Before Naruto is Born)-

A spikey hair blonde and a woman with long red hair are walking down the street with big smiles on their faces. They had just found out that they are going to be expecting a child. As they are walking back to their home the woman accidently bumps into a man in a hooded cloak. The man in the cloak apologies and as he turns to walk away he gets a tingling sensation down his spine. _Could it be? The last time I felt something like this was the last time Indra and Ashura were reincarnated. That couples child I wonder will he be Indra or Ashura._

-Time Skip (October 10)-

Shortly after the sealing of the Kyuubi inside of a baby boy Sarutobi arrives with two anbu members behind him. Sarutobi turns to them and says, "Gather up what remains of our shinobis and let the people of Konoha know that I will be making an announcement on what has happened here tonight."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Responded one anbu member as he disappeared in a whisp of smoke.

"Sarutobi please take care of him," Minato squeezed out with his last breath.

Sarutobi couldn't keep a lone tear from falling and thought _I will do the best I can Minato this boy deserves it._ Sarutobi turns around to still see one of the anbu member still standing behind him. "Is there something you need from me, Kakashi?" asked Sarutobi.

"No Hokage-sama. There is someone in the shadows." Answered Kakashi as the man walked out of the shadow.

"He is very perceptive Sarutobi maybe you should make him Hokage," said the man before he chuckled.

"Kakashi is not ready to the mantle just yet. What is it that you want?" Sarutobi asked with a stern face.

"We talked about this a while back when I thought it was your two students. Back then I wasn't sure but this time I have no doubts about it," the man responded as he circled the baby boy.

"He was just born how can you be sure and who is the other one?"

"I have seen them many times before and I am not sure who the other brother reincarnated into yet."

"That still does not answer the question of what it is that you want," stated Kakashi.

"Mind your tongue boy this matter does not concern you," spat the unknown man.

"Now, now lets not get rile up here. Kakashi I gave you a task and I need you to go and carry it out," Sarutobi spoke calmly.

"Hai Hokage-sama," Kakashi spoke before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"The boy. I want the boy," the man said before Sarutobi was even able to turn around.

"I can't give you the Naruto. No I won't let you have him," Sarutobi turned around with a fire in his eye that show that he would fight to the death before he would relinquish.

"Naruto," the man said with a smile. "I don't want to keep him. This boy is going to need training for the future. Something big is coming and I have a feeling Naruto is going to be at the center of it."

"What do you mean?" Sarutobi visibly relaxed.

"It's about a boy one of your students trained years ago the fact that he has the rinnegan bothers me."

"He was just a reincarnation of Indra."

"No. He didn't have the attitude or the natural ability like Indra."

"Then he was Ashura."

"No. Ashura didn't get the doujutsu. We are getting off subject here. I just want to train Naruto so he is prepared for the things to come. I will bring him back to you at the age of twelve and from there he can join your shinobi forces."

"Even if what you are saying is true the elders will not allow me to give up him up so easily. He is an Uzumaki, son to two of the more powerful shinobis if not the most powerful, and last he is the jinchuurūki container of the Kyuubi."

"That last reason is also why he needs to go. This village I can already sense their fear and hatred. They are going to take it out on this boy."

"You don't know that. They could celebrate this boy as a hero."

"People are not that accepting and you know that Sarutobi. Uzumaki Miko was never fear and hated because prior to becoming the jinchuurūki she was loved by the entire citizen of Konoha. The same thing can be said for Kushina. Little Naruto here never got that chance and they are not going to give it to him."

Sarutobi picks up Naruto from where he is sleeping and starts walking back to the village to make an announcement. "Come with me and I'll show you that the people of Konoha are very accepting," spoke Sarutobi over his shoulder.

The citizens of Konoha are gathered around the Hokage's tower waiting for news to come about what happened to the Kyuubi. Sarutobi appears at the top of the tower carrying Naruto in his arm. Standing behind him the "Citizens of Konoha, I have some grave news to tell you. Our beloved fourth Hokage, Minato, sacrifice himself to defeat the Kyuubi and seal it into this boy. We should view this boy as a hero…"

"It's a demon spawn." "Kill it before the Kyuubi can break free and destroy us" "That thing is going to kill us all." The crowd of civilians shouted interrupting Sarutobi announcement. Sarutobi turns around and hands the man Naruto.

"Take him and keep him safe. And if you could bring him by to visit once a year that would keep and old man from worrying too much," pleaded Sarutobi.

"Of course you have my word. Naruto could not be in any safer hands and I'll make sure you see him at least once a year," the man comforted Sarutobi before disappearing into the night.

"Is that a wise decision Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked as he appeared next to Sarutobi.

"We will just have to wait and see Kakashi. But I believe I made the right choice by letting him go." Sarutobi turns back around to address the crowd. Stating to the citizens both civilians and shinobis that he will be coming out of retirement and taking up the mantle of Hokage until a worthy successor has been chosen. As his first act back as Hokage he make a law stating that it is illegal to speak about the real identity of the Kyuubi container. And with this the story begins.  
>_<p>

Whew that was long. Before people start trolling I'm going to say english was my worse subject when i was still in school so 5 years removed from the last i practice and form of writing at all so bare with me on it. Which leads me to my next point I'm looking for someone to beta read if possible PM if you are intrested


End file.
